


It's About Time

by Josh89



Series: Changes [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, Season/Series 08, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: Four months after he proposed to her, Emily and Hotch finally celebrate their wedding. AU, follow up to When Things Change.





	It's About Time

“Aaron”  
The brown-haired man glanced up at the sound of Rossi’s voice, meeting his best friend’s eyes. He smiled warmly. “Hey Dave”  
The older man sat down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “So today’s the big day. Aren’t you nervous?”  
The Unit Chief sighed. “I am a little, I guess. But isn’t everyone on their wedding day?”  
“Undoubtedly so. But just remember that, by this time tomorrow, it’ll just be you and Emily. The two of you will probably be sitting on a golden beach somewhere, just enjoying each other’s company and the fact that you’ve finally been able to move on from your past losses to find happiness together” came the response.  
“You do know how cliché that sounded, right?”  
Rossi chuckled. “Of course. Now, how about you finish getting ready while I go check on your soon-to-be wife?”  
“I like the sound of that”.  
As his best friend stood and left the room, giving the younger man one last encouraging smile, Aaron smiled before turning and taking the black tuxedo jacket from the chair he had slung it over earlier. As he shrugged it on, he couldn’t help but think about the events that had led both him and Emily to being exactly where they were.  
~Four months earlier~  
“JJ”.  
The blonde-haired woman looked up from the files on her desk, nodding at the older man that stood in front of her. “Is something the matter, Hotch?”  
The Unit Chief smiled slightly. “No, not at all. I was just wondering if you might have a spare moment to talk about something important, that’s all”.  
The woman nodded before closing the file she was looking at and gesturing to the small couch that sat against the wall of her office. Once both agents had seated themselves, JJ gave the dark-haired man an encouraging smile. “So, what did you want to talk to me about, Hotch?”  
“I want to surprise Emily with something”.  
Though confused, JJ nodded. “What’s the surprise, and how can I help?”  
“I’m planning to propose to her tomorrow night. Since we’ve been taken off of rotation for the weekend, I want to spend the day preparing something for her, and I’d prefer that she didn’t know or find out about it until I’m ready. I was wondering if you and Garcia might be able to take her out for the day. Keep her distracted”.  
“Does anyone else know you’re planning to do this?”  
“Right now, it’s just you, Rossi, Jack, and myself that know. You’re more than welcome to tell Garcia about the plan if you want to, but Emily can’t find out, no matter what, until tomorrow evening” Hotch replied.  
JJ nodded. “What about the others?”  
“You can tell them if you want to, I suppose. As long as Emily doesn’t find out that I’m planning anything. Agreed?”  
JJ nodded. “Agreed”.  
Giving her a soft smile, the Unit Chief got to his feet, hugging the younger woman. “Thanks, JJ. I appreciate it”.  
“No problem. Let me know how it goes?”  
“Of course”.  
~The next day, at around 5:30 pm~  
The black-haired woman stepped through the doorway into the hallway of the 3-bedroom house that she shared with her boyfriend and his son, sighing softly as she pulled the door closed behind her before taking her jacket off and hanging it carefully on the hook next to her. “Hotch?”  
“I’m in the lounge”.  
Following the sound of her boyfriend’s voice down the hallway, Emily stepped into the lounge, finding her boyfriend in the centre of the room. “Hotch?”  
He smiled at her. “How was your day, Emily?”  
“Pretty good. Just spent the day with JJ and Garcia. Shopping, lunch out, that kind of thing. And yours?”  
He smiled again. “Good. Just spent the day at home hanging out with Jack, helping him with a bit of homework. And planning something”  
“And what are you planning, exactly?”  
“Come here”  
Doing as he asked, she burrowed her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent that was uniquely his as his arms wrapped around her waist. “I love you. So much” he whispered.  
She smiled against him, pulling back and pressing a quick kiss against his lips before resting her forehead against his. “I love you too” she whispered back.  
“So, you still want to know what I’m planning, Emily?” Hotch queried.  
“Of course”.  
Her boyfriend nodded, one arm moving from around her waist to slip into the pocket of his trousers, withdrawing a small circular object. “Emily. When Haley died, I thought I’d never find love again. I’m happy to say that I was wrong. You are the most amazing person I have ever met, and I love you more than you will ever know. So… will you marry me?”  
Instead of responding, she pressed her lips to his passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck. After about ten seconds, she pulled away slightly. “Yes, Aaron. I will”.  
~Present day~  
“I, Aaron Hotchner, take you, Emily Prentiss to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you; I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold so I give you my life to keep. So help me God”.  
The preacher nodded, turning to the woman in the white dress next to him. She smiled lightly. “I, Emily Prentiss, take you, Aaron Hotchner to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you; I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold so I give you my life to keep. So help me God”.  
“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride”.  
~Three hours later~  
“Hey”.  
Emily nudged her new husband gently with one shoulder, causing him to glance at her. “What is it?”  
She indicated a pair of figures not too far in front of them. “Look at them”.  
Reid and Maeve, who had moved in with him shortly after the death of Diane Turner, were standing together, swaying gently. The young genius’s arms were around his girlfriend’s waist, and Maeve’s arms were wrapped around his neck. As they watched, Maeve leaned in, pressing her lips to Reid’s. Hotch and Emily glanced at each other, smiling. Their genius had finally found somebody. And it was about time.


End file.
